Sweet Bladed Juniper
by Cheyenne The Ace
Summary: She was born filled with fiery energy and promise. She held her mother's spirit and a father's courage, while the love of her brothers kept her going, she would fight her way through fangs, crimson or golden eyes, and a darker world because she was Juniper Helen Swan; She was mighty. Watch as she grows from the beginning to the very, scar covered end.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Author's Note: Hello everyone it's Cheyenne The Ace and this is going to be the first chapter of **Sweet Bladed Juniper** which is the story about fifteen year old Juniper " June " Swan - the half sister to Bella Swan - and how she becomes a vampire slayer. Just so we're clear the vampire slayer in this universe isn't similar to the Buffyverse so that means June isn't chosen to become a slayer, she's trained to become one. So that everyone understands this story will not have character bashing but the Swan sisters hold _slight_ resentment towards each other but they attempt to get along for the sake of their parents ( meaning June's mother is still with Charlie ). I'd like to take this at a more slow pace because I'd like for everyone to get to know June and the dark secrets of Forks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own the writing, the plot, and the characters as well as the fictional place called **Hex** and first type vampires.

* * *

Sweet Bladed Juniper

Chapter One

 _A little wicked_

 _that's what he calls me_

 _Cause that's what I am, that's what I am_

The sound of raw, beautiful music played as a young woman - in her twenties - sat in a pale shaded vanity while humming along to the song. She was around 5'9'' at the most having a lithe and a bit muscular build with long slender fingers that had been freshly painted a rich shade of red and seem to shine against the light. If you looked closely you could see that those hands held callouses and scars from cutting them too much accidentally. A lipstick tube that held a similar shape to a gold bullet had been uncapped and revealed a darker shade of red that soon coated once soft pink lips.

 _No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne_

 _No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne_

 _Beware the patient woman, cause this much I know_

Dark shadows rimmed around twin pools of pale blue that were alert and sharp. _" No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne..."_ she murmured running a brush through her hair, _" One of these days a-coming, I'm gonna take that boy's crown. "_ A wooden brush with soft bristles rain through her tight curls which loosened them. The once beautiful pale golden waves of her youth had disappeared and were replaced with a deep burgundy shade and those burgundy waves were tucked away to reveal ruby and gold studs - her favorite things, she'd say.

 _There's a serpent in these still waters lying deep down_

 _To the king, I will bow, at least for now_

 _One of these a-coming, I'm gonna take that boy's crown_

Muscular legs are covered in pale scars and have been encased with comfortable ink colored leather while a similar shaded bustier covers her upper body while the same young woman is looking for the familiar black lacquer heels that hold a splash of blood underneath ( a crimson smile appears when she remembers the day she gets them. ) and while the music plays she takes a seat in her chair and slips those special heels on before examining herself in the mirror. Soon a smirk has stretched onto her face. The only time she turns her head is when the door clicks open.

 _Cause I am, I am a little wicked_

 _I am, I am_

 _Hands red, hands red just like he said_

 _I am a little wicked_

The woman that steps inside looks a little older and her skin was a shade darker than chocolate. Her dark hair was short and curled secured with a dark headband while her curvy figure was clad in a gray beaded sequin flapper dress and a pair of onyx colored heels but the one thing that comes to attention is her eyes. They're alert and whiskey colored with flecks of gold in them but are filled with mischief and delight. " _Oh._ Oh my,'' The beauty in black purrs as she strides towards the flapper and wraps an arm around her,'' You look divine. " A giggle slips from the flapper who brushes her body closer to her lover. " Mmm, but you look better than I do sugar,'' she coos reaching a gloved hand to cup her jaw and leans forward.

 _No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne_

 _I'll be sitting high up in that throne, he'll be down there getting stoned_

 _Beware the patient woman, cause this much I know_

 _No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne_

The beauty in black downright sighs as she sinks deeper into the kiss while feeling a gloved hand reach to grip her hair and both women are battling dominance but a single voice makes them pull away. " Naughty, naughty little girls, you know it isn't good to start something neither of you will be able to finish. " It holds an accented drawl and that's enough to make the flapper and beauty in black pull away and, surprisingly, their painted lips were not smeared.

 _Cause I am, I am a little wicked_

 _I am, I am_

 _Hands red, hands red just like he said_

 _I am a little wicked_

Whiskey and Pale Blue eyes watch carefully at the man before them that has his calloused hands shoved into his pockets. His skin was darkly tanned but the freckles brushes against his nose were visible if you looked closely while dark stubble brushes against his skin and his long, full, dark hair has been pulled away into a low bun and his green eyes held just as much mischievous and delight as the flapper. He's clad in a light gray three piece suit and a dark blue tie was visible to see. He leaned casually against the door but a lazy smile has appeared onto his lips. " But darling,'' Flapper begins while the beauty in black keeps her arms wrapped around the woman,'' Who's to say we couldn't _finish it ?_ " Those same whiskey eyes take a dangerous edge.

 _As I lay me down to sleep_

 _I will not scream, I will not weep_

 _If he should die before he wakes_

 _I'll pray the Lord his soul to take_

He clicks his tongue at that and shaking in his head in mock disappointment. " You remember our rule ladies, it's Business first then pleasure afterwards. " Flapper gives a pout as she feels the beauty in black squeeze her waist and a shiver hits her spine when the man leans towards her and whispers the words that send a fire creeping in her belly. _" I an assure you that we'll take good care of you if the mission is a success. "_ And the smile he sends her way shows dark promise. " You remember where we're going don't you Doll ? " The Man asked when the Beauty in Black goes to grab a rather worn out leather jacket and slips it on. " Of course. _Champagne Dreams_ correct ? " She responds and they nod,'' And I'll be at _Emery's_ been to the place before so I'll know where it is. " Soon all three of them are leaving their home with weapons sheathed away in hidden places and hidden chains filled with vials of ambrosia hidden away. Two cars that were of different designs but the same glossy shade of black. Any additional weapons that were needed have been placed away in trunks and music plays from separate radios.

 _Cause I am, I am a little wicked_

 _I am, I am_

 _Hands red, hands red just like he said_

 _I am a little wicked..._

The beauty in black lets a smile appear on her face as she drives while the beautiful night stares down onto her.

* * *

Author's Note: And this is the ending for chapter one. Let me know what you all think about this and if it needs any improvements then let me know in the comments and before anyone questions, yes, all three of them are in a relationship. Just so anyone knows this chapter has been set into the future but the later chapters are all set from the time that June was in Forks and hasn't met her partners. A reason for why I didn't put down their names is because it just felt...right when I was typing this out and I'm hoping that you - the viewers - enjoyed that and how I handled older June's personality.

So that everyone knows now, half of the chapters are going to be pre-twilight so that means Bella hasn't arrived but the Cullens are already in Forks just so everyone knows. Considering this'll be an AU what happens with the vampires might be different and things will be different in the story as well.


	2. Chapter 2 - Before

Author's Note: Greetings folks it's Cheyenne The Ace and this is the second chapter of **Sweet Bladed Juniper** and it is now set in 2005 where June is fifteen years old and hasn't become filled with weapons and healing scars...yet. Please know that I'll attempt to update as quickly as possibly but since this story is taking a slow pace just know that June hasn't become a slayer just yet and that she's still innocent. When I said that June was Bella's half sister then I should've told you that she has two more half siblings which are June's little brothers - one of them adopted - William and Anthony Swan. These chapters might have songs in them, some of them might not because June has always been a fan of music since she could walk ( not to mention her mother's always listening to music ) and the song that'll be playing right now has probably not been released in 2005 but if it has or hasn't than let me know in the comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own the writing, the plot, and the characters as well as the fictional place called **Hex** and first type vampires.

* * *

 **Sweet Bladed Juniper**

 **Chapter Two**

6:30 AM.

That was usually the time that the residences of the rather homey house would've been awake. A woman that was all lean muscle and inked skin would press tender kisses against her husband's skin and he smiles while both of them attempt to wake their children. The two boys would whine while the daughter gives her parents muffled growls of Italian and sleepy swats from their hands. The kitchen would be filled with blueberry pancakes and the scent of coffee beans and the joyous noise possible; _laughter._ But on this particular morning none of them are awake. Days filled with work and dealing and on the children's side is that their hyperactive energy has been drained out, rooms are filled with snores.

A bedroom that has walls painted a pale blue and on a decently sized bed laid a husband and wife. The husband's curly hair is mussed from sleep and dark circles are visible underneath his eyes while he keeps an arm around his leaner lover - who snuggles close to him - and from where his shoulder and neck connected revealed a deep bite mark that has paled and scarred but in the daytime it was kept hidden away. The woman's back held stark black wings that stretched across her entire back while inked flowers and vines wrapped around her shoulders and arms and long hair of pale gold was let loose, it's peaceful and silent until...her ears twitched at the noise of a drum beating. Soon she begins to stir and her lover groans.

 _I must be the devil's daughter_

 _What a dark father to dwell in me_

 _I must be the devil's daughter_

 _Such a dark father to dwell in me_

" From the moment she was born, and from the day she could speak, I told you she was your daughter. " Charlie Swan speaks with a tired slur as he moves away from his wife and the blonde woman couldn't help but sleepily chuckle. " And I told you that she's yours as well. " Antonia Carbonell-Swan responds sitting up and rolling her neck letting out a sigh when she heard the pop,'' But she gets her choice of music from me. " The look he gives Antonia is enough to make her chuckle. " Because let's face it your choice of music...sucks. " His face sours even more. She laughs. Their putting on pajamas that had been tossed on the ground carelessly while yawning along the way.

Antonia walks faster than her husband but they both make their way towards a door which the muffled music could be heard from. The door has been opened and both of them are a bit surprised at what they see. Juniper Helen Swan had her mother's blonde hair but the curls came from Charlie which she chose to keep at a shoulder length but had been left down which bounced and swung for every time she moved but the olive tone from her Italian heritage filled her skin. Her nails are painted black without a single chip while knee length boots held with silver buckles were her shoes. But what was in her arms was two year old Anthony Edward Swan, who clutched onto his sister's vest while babbling happily. " Good morning. " June chirps without missing a beat as she moves with quick strides to kiss their cheeks.

" June-bug, sweetheart,'' Charlie reaches to scrub at his face,'' Do you realize what time it is ? " She gave a hum and tapped at her chin while holding a squirming little brother before giving an innocent smile. " Right now it's 6:34. Did I wake you guys ? " Charlie sighs harder while Antonia hides her snickers with a cough. " My only question is why are you listening to this at this time in the morning. " _And corrupting my son._ " To be honest I couldn't go back to sleep. " June admits with a sheepish look and bounced Anthony on her hip,'' Got too excited because I'm officially a Sophomore. "

It had become a ritual to hear those words and her practically buzzing with excitement while wearing her familiar black colored boots with those silver buckles.

" We get that you're excited but don't make this-" Antonia points to a radio that continues playing-" a new hobby. Please. " June gives a mock salute and turns her attention to Anthony while softly cooing and walking out the bedroom. " Will is downstairs watching cartoons and eating cereal, by the way. " June says making her way downstairs while her parents go to the bathroom to freshen up. The moment she walks into the living room that's the moment William Geoffrey Swan looks at her with a wrinkle of his nose. " Why do you listen to weird music ? "

" It's not weird. In this house it's educational. " Leaning forward, she presses a sloppy kiss onto his head and relishes the disgusted cry that comes from the nine year old while she makes her way to the kitchen while holding Anthony. Looking through the cabinets a scowl appears on her lips when she doesn't see her favorite granola bars. _We seriously gotta go grocery shopping for different cereal._ June thinks and looks at a box of Wheaties with a dark look. _Who in their right mind likes those things ?_ June has to stop herself from glancing at her little brother, who's shoveling another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. " What're we gonna eat Tones ? " June mutters.

Anthony chews on his fist to which June reached to pry his hand from his drooling mouth. " We'll get you some...Wheaties. " June shivers at the word while placing him into his High Chair carefully before taking the cereal out and pouring some on the little table and placed it away. She digs out his sippy cup and the apple juice, as well as a glass for herself, and while Anthony chewed on his food June sipped her glass. " Why aren't you eating breakfast ? " Antonia asked making her way into the kitchen, clad in her leather jacket and her eyes rimmed with thick kohl before digging around for coffee cups and coffee. " And why did you let your brother sit on the couch while eating his cereal ? You know we don't like that. "

" I gave him a warning before I sat him down. Also to answer your first question it's because Wheaties always upset my stomach. " Antonia hums as she begins pouring fresh water into the pot while combing a hand through her hair that had been styled in loose waves. " When we have the time we need to go grocery shopping. I can't keep looking at the same cereal for three more days. " June soon places her glass into the sink and walks to a hanger which holds a black book bag. The front of the bag held the classic horror movie antagonists and looked freshly bought, taking it off the hanger, she plops a seat next to her little brother and took a now empty bowl off of his lap and put it on the table. Unzipping the book bag, June leans back and begins digging through it hoping that she had all the things that would be necessary and a sour look slipped on her face.

" Where the hell are my pencils ? " she muttered and apparently her mother heard her when she was given a narrow eyed look. A look of relief fills her face when she finds them buried underneath books and journals then she zipped the bag back up and sees her mother lean against the wall while sipping her coffee. " Where's Dad ? "

" Trying to find his jacket. _Hurry up Darling !_ " Antonia's voice raises to a shout,'' _You need to hurry or I'll drink all the coffee !_ " June can hear the footsteps but Antonia's already picking up Anthony and her car keys while pressing a kiss onto Charlie's lips when he walks past. " Come along Junie. " Hearing that childish nickname makes June give a whine as she follows her mother while gripping William's hand as the quartet make their way towards a car. It was 1969 Chevrolet Impala colored Slate Blue with a single dent against the driver side of the door, it adds character her mother says,. _Yeah, being a pain in the ass to open._ She thought.

Giving a tight grunt, she yanked the door open and tossed her bag onto the floor and slipped into the car.

Back in Black by AC/DC plays making June give a grin while Anthony claps his hands and starts kicking his feet while William begins to bob his head.

The sunlight streams through the sky and makes June squint her eyes when it gets in her eyes while the breeze of an opened window hits her hair. " Now remember I'll be able to pick you up but afterwards I've gotta get back to work,'' Antonia tells her. " I'll be getting off a little late than yesterday, so will your father, so we'll give you some money to order takeout. " June nods and pushed blonde hair away from her face. Getting to Forks High School - Home of The Spartans - isn't hard and it isn't something new to look out...well to June it isn't.

Saying goodbye to her siblings and mother, June gets out of the car while slipping one strap of her bag onto her shoulder. She can see other students getting out of their cars or rushing towards their friends and she can't help but feel a pang hit her chest. Freshman Year had been the year that June hadn't made a single friend nor did anyone attempt do to her withdrawn personality, and if she did the friendship never lasted...perhaps things will change ?

The thought of that makes June give a snort as she feels their eyes watch her when she made her way into the building. _Yeah right, it didn't happen before, why should I believe it now._ Somehow the words make her feel bitter and she hates that. Students of different shapes, sizes, and wearing different colors are all filing their way into the school and going to an office which June makes a beeline for. The office still looks as familiar as it did last year but June doesn't remember seeing a medium sized potted plant in the corner.

A woman with dyed red hair and was wearing a purple t shirt was typing rapidly at the computer while other students were sitting in chairs waiting for others to be done. Adjusting the grip that she has on her bag, she leans against the wall looking down at her boots and licks her lips. _This is it Juniper, you're officially a sophomore so that means new year and, hopefully, new beginnings._ June thinks.

" Next ? "

June looks up and sees that the redhead is looking around with a friendly smile. Walking forward, she sucks in a deep breath and speaks,'' Juniper Swan. Sophomore. " The redheaded receptionist gives a soft hum while a glint of recognition hits her eyes as she types something in the computer then turns to look through a pile of neatly sacked papers before handing two papers to the teen. " This is your new schedule and a paper that needs to be signed and brought back here when school is over, alright ? " June nods and gives a smile. The moment she makes a turn to leave the office was the moment she nearly slammed into someone. " Sorry about...that..." Her apologies trail when she's staring into somebody's eyes.

It's a boy, he looks older than her ( Junior or Senior perhaps ? ) with deathly pale skin with heavy shadows underneath his eyes while his dark brown hair looked greasy and hung against his face and it almost look to be clinging to his neck. He was wearing a Pink Floyd shirt that looked a bit worn out if she looked close enough and had an unbutton green flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of light, ripped at the knee jeans. His eyes though...it's his eyes that make her a bit weary with how their staring at her.

Dark. Soulless. Lifeless. If those were the ones that would be necessary to describe somebody's eyes and those eyes were nearing a shade to pitch black that his pupils weren't even visible and he just..kept...staring. " Um..." June doesn't know what to say before he brushes past her and June can't help but walk a little faster while gripping the papers to her chest. _O...kay... that was the most weirdest thing ever._ June doesn't know she feels the need to look over her shoulder in hopes that he wasn't there. Staring at her with those haunting eyes.

~ **{}** ~ **{}** ~ **{}** ~

Getting to her classes aren't harder than you would've expected, and getting her slip half signed and soon lunch time had rolled around.

Usually she never ate the school lunch but she had finally given in and got a grilled cheese sandwich, an apple, and a can of soda. Looking around she tried to see if their was a seat for her to take that wasn't already filled up or taken. Her feet gave a slight drag against the floor as she looked around before finding a table that was empty and she walked towards it and took a seat. Crossing her legs, she grabbed the apple and took a large bite feeling it's juices spill down her chin.

Her eyes glance at some of the tables and sees the other tables. She can see a teen wearing a light pink hijab has her head tossed back with a laugh while another teen with pimples and braces continues joking while failing his arms around, another table has multiple people one of them had voluminous hair and they were talking loudly. June's grip on the apple tightens before it relaxes and she places it down to crack open her soda and takes a sip.

Whatever, it's not like she cares about that sort of thing...having friends.

From the table next to her, she can hear whispers and it seems that everyone's attention goes to something else and that buzz of curiosity slips in. Turning her body she sees a group of teenagers walking towards another table; three boys, two girls.

One of them was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He had a boyish look to himself unlike the other two who looked older. The girls were opposites like the boys. The tall one was statuesque. She was beautiful, even June had to admit, like the type of girls that would've been on the cover of a magazine. Her hair was golden blonde, gently weaving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin to the extreme, with small features. Her hair was cropped short and pointing in every direction and colored black. The only similarities that they shared was their smooth, pale skin, their dark eyes, and the fact they shared purplish, bruise-like shadows.

They were murmuring to each other and weren't touching anything that was on their plates - June couldn't blame them because some of the foods that she had seen wasn't appetizing - before the blonde got up and went to dump everything away. _If the food was that bad why buy it._ June thinks with a raised brow, her hands peeling her sandwich apart. _Why waste the food._ Turning her body away, she goes back to eating parts of her life and focus on something else.

She doesn't even seen that the bronze haired one is staring at her with furrowed brows while the shorter girl was looking at her with a smile.

* * *

Author's Note: And that was it for Chapter Two let me know what you guys think, what should be updated and how I can do better. I decided to introduce the Cullens but June doesn't know their names ( yet ) and just so you all know the darker elements aren't going to be happening just yet. Hopefully you all enjoyed younger June Swan and her mother and little brothers, let me say that Antonia having tattoos wasn't even planned and that it was something that I just went with.

Like I said before, Bella will not be introduced into the story just yet but don't worry she'll come into the story soon !


End file.
